not so happily ever after
by IcyShiva
Summary: A sort of love story, at least in the beginning....Trunks meets this girl...and they get married and live happily ever after. Not really. PUleez read/review


Happily ever after  
  
Exploding sparks flew into the air, all around, the smell of destruction. Dust filled the city as buildings crashed, mixing in with the cries of innocent lives dying. "No! Please, don't….. leave her be…spare her…" a mother cried desperately attempting to save her child. To no avail, for all was lost, as it always was.  
  
In a shattered building, she hid, clutching her broken arm, leaning against a wall. The young girl, Jade, swerved on her feet, gritting her teeth as she made an attempt to keep from collapsing. Pain surged through her whole body, cuts and bruises all over from crawling, running, climbing, escaping. She closed her eyes hard, determined not to cry, for all the misery her life had become.  
  
"They're gone, to hell with them!" she whispered to herself hoarsely. Her parents, yet so convinced they were not her true parents. They were dead now, and she had no one. A noise, suddenly, as a chink of concrete crackled from above, and fell to the floor. Then laugher, cold, lifeless.  
  
"There's no hiding, we know you're there," the cruel voice echoed.  
  
Jade groaned faintly, it was all about survival now, yet she was so tired she couldn't move. She looked about her for somewhere to hide, but all was ruin. She closed her eyes for just a moment to contemplate her next move. Run. Her only choice. She took a deep breath and swerved around the next corner, all that was left of it. Stumbling over the rubble, with all the strength left in her, Jade limped.  
  
"Going somewhere?" The inhuman android form appeared in front of her, smiling with a chilling gaze. A look of pure terror crossed her face as she realized there was nothing she could do. The android raised a clawed hand in front of him. "Good bye." A blinding flash of light flew before her eyes. But then it all happened so fast, and another blast came out nowhere, exploding into the first one within seconds before it could hit her. She felt her body thrown against the wall from the explosion. Then oblivion.  
  
  
  
Two hours later-  
  
Jade awakened, her vision blurred. She turned and found herself lying in a bed, in an unfamiliar room, plain, but with light streaming in from a lone window, reflecting a desk made of metal. Her gaze fell upon another life in the room, she hadn't noticed. A young man with disheveled purple hair was sitting in a chair, staring unblinking at her. He had a few cuts on himself, and looked as if he had been in some sort of fight. She narrowed her eyes a bit, attempting to focus on him, but couldn't see through the blur whether it was a hard stare or not.  
  
"Hey, calm down." He said carelessly. "You'll see fine in awhile, give it a rest."  
  
"Who are you?" she retorted, a little sharper than she had intended. She felt her eyes begin to focus a bit. He gave her a little smirk as he got up from his chair. "Just call me Trunks," he said coolly.  
  
"Trunks?!!" she laughed musingly. "What kind of name is that, some kind of joke?!"  
  
"No, and you are?" He ignored her comment.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" she asked cautiously.  
  
He shook his head in disbelief. "Damn, no need to be so edgy."  
  
"As your rescuer, the least you could do is tell me your name." He narrowed his piercing blue eyes at her.  
  
Jade blinked, unsure of how to respond. She sat up. "Well, that doesn't have much to do with my name, but if you really want to know, it's Jade." Thinking briefly, she added, "Thanks for saving me, but there really isn't any way I can pay you back. As you can see, I lost everything to those…monstrous….things." And almost my life, she thought grimly to herself.  
  
There was a smirk across Trunks' face.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jade narrowed her green eyes it him.  
  
"No, really its nothing," He put on a very straight face. "Your named after a rock…that's all," He said just loud enough for her to hear. Jade sprang out of the bed, bandages, broken arm, and all. "Hey! It's not a rock, it's a precious stone!" Knowing she sounded foolish, but she refused to back down.  
  
"Yeah yeah…whatever…" Trunks muttered. He seemed to find it amusing to annoy this girl. She's kind of cute when she's mad, he thought to himself. He stared off blankly just long enough for Jade to reach the doorknob and turn it. Snapping awake, he whirled around.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm leaving, thanks again, but I think I owe you enough already." She turned around. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to pay you back, somehow," she said. She spun around and began to walk out, but his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You don't want to go out there," he said firmly. Her natural instinct overtook her and her leg flew around with a spinning kick, one with enough strength that would usually have knocked anyone else into a concussion, but Trunks deflected it with ease with his open hand.  
  
"Look, there's no time to play these games ok?" He spoke seriously, "Your going to get hurt, and I can't go saving your ass every time you want to play hero."  
  
Jade was still shaken that someone had actually caught her kick so easily; she stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Ho-o-w…How did you do that!?" She snapped. "What are you?" "Your one of them aren't you? Your one of those monsters! Let go!" She screamed at him, going insane. She  
  
made hopeless attempts to punch him and struggle free, but it didn't work. He flew up and shoved her against the wall.  
  
"Stop it! Snap out of it, you don't know what your saying!" He shouted over her cries.  
  
"Let go of me!" She shrieked.  
  
Trunks had no idea what to do with the crazy woman. She'd gone berserk with fear. He gripped her tighter, hoping to she'd stop eventually if she tired out. It didn't seem to work, unfortunately. Tears of frustration were running of Jade's face now. She didn't know what had overcome her, she just felt like a trapped animal suddenly, attempting to escape with all the energy left in her.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Trunks released her, seeing she'd probably combust or something.  
  
Jade collapsed on the floor and just sat there, not knowing what to do next. She was still sobbing a bit to herself, but not as crazy as before.  
  
"I'm sorry," Trunks murmured, not knowing what else he could say.  
  
"It's not your fault….I guess I just had a nervous breakdown…." Jade sniffled, how she hated her life now. Nothing ever goes right…she thought to herself miserably.  
  
Trunks felt awkward, but sat down next to her anyhow. He felt awfully sorry for her, but wasn't sure how to comfort her.  
  
"Hey, um its ok," he patted her gently on the shoulder, feeling like a blithering idiot. Oh the hell with this he thought to himself, then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close reassuringly.  
  
Jade was surprised, she had never been hugged before in her life, not even by her parents. She felt so warm and safe, as never before. Her tears trickled their last drops off her face as she leaned against him. Trunks himself didn't know what had gone through him at that moment, but he seemed relieved that Jade didn't burst into a crazy rage again. He just held her for a while, enjoying the warmth she shared with him. Jade seemed to have dozed off, so Trunks carefully lifted her up, with little trouble, then lay her back into the bed. He smiled slyly, then leaned over and kissed her on the lips. In case I don't get a chance while she's awake, he thought to himself.  
  
It was growing dark, but Trunks decided to go outside and train for a while by himself. He stepped out quietly, and ran off, guided by the full moon. It was rather foggy, and he decided not to stray too far, in case Jade woke up. He began to walk to a clearing, but sensed something wrong. Frowning, he saw a glow far off. Yet he couldn't seem to sense any energy, for some reason.  
  
"Strange," he mumbled. He walked towards the glow, more curious than afraid. But than suddenly, it happened. A glowing razor-like disk came whizzing right at him, just missing him as he leaped aside.  
  
"wha—" he snapped alert, realizing this wasn't all a dream. His head spun a little, for some reason. Then looking up, he realized he was surrounded. He couldn't make out what they were, strange shadows were moving around him. It was then he felt something hit him, but it was I his head. Something was attacking his brain.  
  
"What's the hell's going on!" he thought as he clutched his head. The shadows were chanting, or mumbling something. He started losing control and found his arms and legs moving at their own will. He started hearing several voices in his head.  
  
"Go on" "No," "Its too late," "kill her, go on" and maniacal children's laughter. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to fly forwards, throwing a kick at the shadows all around him. He heard more laughter, icy, taunting him.  
  
"It's time," one of the shadows seemed to say. Suddenly, he felt excruciating pain shoot through his head and he collapsed onto the floor. A wicked look crossed his face as he stood back up.  
  
"Yes, it is time," he said coldly. The shadows had disappeared, and he was left standing alone in the clearing. He began to walk back, his hand twitched a bit, every now and then. As he reached the door of the house, his hand gripped the doorknob and twisted it right off.  
  
Jade had just awakened not long ago, from a strange dream. She had shaken it off and instead was looking at some pictures and things on the table when Trunks walked in. Hearing the door creak, she turned around. Her eyes widened in terror, immediately knowing something was terribly wrong. A black curled 'M' was imprinted on Trunks' forehead. An evil smirk across his face. A smile so full of wickedness, as her mouth opened in a gasp.  
  
She stuttered at a lost for words. "Tr…rrr..unk…s" She gasped, stepping back. His golden hair crackled with electricity like flames from hell. A wicked possessed smile crossed his face.  
  
Jade stumbled, gripping a nearby chair. Fear, what she hated most, was written all over her face, a terrified and surprised expression.  
  
Trunks took a step toward her, his right hand reached back slowly for his sword. Gripping the hilt, he drew out the long weapon smoothly, coolly. The crisp sound of metal echoed throughout the small room.  
  
Jade looked about her desperately, but there was no escape. "Keep back!" she cried out at Trunks, her voice quivering. She snatched a ruler of the desk and waved it in front of her pathetically. "Don't you…Trunks! It's me, Jade! Can't you remember who I am?!!" She screamed loudly at him.  
  
Trunks gave a little shrug of indifference. He laughed coldly. Then a flash of cold metal cut through the air as he flew forward, his sword slashing into Jade's skin in one smooth motion. A choking painful cry echoed through the air, a small gasp, then a soft thud as her body collapsed onto the floor. And silence… 


End file.
